Volcanoes and Christenings
by sociallyawkwardpenguin
Summary: Fic prompt from Twitter. Maura gets asked to be TJ's godmother, and Father Crowley knows something is going on between Jane and Maura. Fluffy oneshot full of Rizzles.


**A/N:** This short one-shot stems from a prompt that developed over Twitter between Shallow-Seas-We-Sail, Xpenguin and I. The prompt was to combine TJ's christening with Maura's wedding dress and this was what I came up with. This is dedicated to Shallow-Seas-We-Sail and Xpenguin. I hope I did it justice. :) This was written on my lunch hour, so there's not much editing here. Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

"Are you sure this dress is appropriate for a christening?" Maura asked, running her hand down the skirt nervously. They were standing in the church vestibule, waiting for everyone else to show up.

It took Jane a minute to stop staring at Maura and respond. She swallowed. "Yeah, that dress, it's gorgeous. You're gorgeous."

"Thank you, but is it appropriate for a Christening?" Maura asked again, oblivious to the effect she was having on Jane.

"Sure, it's conservative enough, if that's what you're asking."

"Okay." Maura smiled. "It's such an honor, to be asked to be TJ's godmother. But I thought you would have been the obvious choice."

"I think you're the better choice. I mean, a godparent is supposed to step in if something happens to the baby's parents. And you, you'd make a wonderful mother."

"So would you, Jane. Did you forget how natural you were with TJ the night he stayed with us?"

"That was just one night though. I mean, I'd do anything for TJ but if he needed someone to take him in, you would be my first choice."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're smart and responsible and caring. Also, it doesn't hurt that you have the financial means to raise a kid."

"And you don't think you're all of those things?" Maura asked.

"I love TJ, but I'm a detective. I take risks every day. I can see why Tommy picked you, and I think he made the right choice."

"I would need you, you know, if I ever had to step in. I couldn't do that without you."

"I'd be there." Jane said with a proud grin. "Every step of the way."

Maura was busy grinning back at Jane when Father Crowley arrived.

"Jane," he exclaimed. "How lovely to see you again."

"Thank you, Father. You look great! Thank you for agreeing to do TJ's christening, especially after, well, you know."

"Tommy and I have a special connection. I've forgiven him for what happened, but more than that, I'm happy to see that he's becoming a responsible adult. I was happy when he asked me to do this." He looked over to Maura. "And who is this special woman, Jane? She's quite a catch!"

"Oh, I'm, we're, she and I, we-" Maura couldn't lie, especially to a priest, and found herself trapped in a never ending circuit of personal pronouns.

"Father Crowley, who told you Maura and I are together?" Jane interrupted, curious and just slightly irritated at the assumption.

"Oh, I just thought, well, seeing you two together just now, I thought you were a couple. I'm sorry. I made an assumption. Forgive me."

The three of them stood there awkwardly for a moment. "You know, I should go get my vestments ready. I'll see you at the baptistry in a little while." Father Crowley hurried off, embarrassed.

Once he was gone, Maura gave Jane a meaningful look. "I don't know why we keep hiding it from people, Jane. I mean, he just saw us and could tell. Would it be so bad to let everyone know? It's been three months."

It had been three months of bliss, really. Three months ago, almost to the day, Maura had kissed Jane while they were in Maura's kitchen, making dinner. Jane had spilled half the pasta she was draining all over herself and the kitchen counter, and Maura had made a sarcastic remark that was so unlike her.

"_I guess it's done." Maura said, pointing to Jane's chest. "It's sticking to a dull surface."_

"_I am not dull!"_

"_No, but that shirt is." _

_They'd cracked up, laughing more at Maura's sudden ability to make jokes than anything else. _

"_I like this shirt! And not for anything, but I just spilled boiling hot pasta all over myself. A little help here?"_

_Maura came up to Jane with the tea towel from her oven and began to wipe the pasta away. _

"_You better take this off." She said, automatically starting to unbutton Jane's shirt. "Did you get burned?"_

_Maura didn't realize anything was wrong until she saw that Jane had held her breath. She looked up at Jane who was staring down to Maura's hands on Jane's buttons. Maura knew there was no scientific explanation for it, but the air around them changed. It was charged, ready to ignite. She leaned in and kissed Jane. Jane remained frozen for just a moment before she kissed Maura back, pulling her closer and tangling her hands in Maura's hair as Maura pushed Jane's shirt down to her shoulders. It was the moan that Maura let out that startled them out of their embrace. _

"_Jane, I-"_

"_Don't." Jane pleaded with her. "Please don't tell me you're sorry or that this was a mistake. Please. It wasn't a mistake. It felt right."_

_Maura took Jane by the hand. "You're right, and I'm not sorry." _

_Maura led her upstairs, Jane's ruined shirt and the spilled pasta forgotten all over the kitchen counter. _

"You're right, Maura. We should tell our families. I mean, even the priest seems to approve." Jane said, interrupting Maura's reverie and gesturing up toward the front of the church.

"I like him. Do you think he'd marry us, even though the church is against it?" Maura asked.

"Today? I think his calendar's a little full."

"Oh, maybe we _could_ get married today! It would be like killing two pigeons with the same stick."

"You mean killing two birds with one stone." Jane laughed. "You really want to marry me?" She asked, suddenly serious.

"Yes. Don't you want to get married? To me?" Maura clarified.

"Yes. But not today."

"Why not?"

"Because if we get married today, you can't have your dream wedding with your silk charmeuse dress with the twenty foot train by the volcano."

"But I could have you, and you're really all I want."

Jane smiled as she pulled Maura in for a kiss. "I love you so much, you know." She whispered as they pulled apart.

"Ahem." Father Crowley cleared his throat at the front of the church, now fully attired for the christening. "Is there something you'd like to confess, Jane?" He asked, the smile evident in his eyes.

"Confess?" Angela said, appearing behind them. "Does Maura need to do confession before she can be Tommy Junior's godmother?"

"No Ma, Father Crowley wants me to confess. And I guess I should, but the thing is, I don't regret this. The church may see it as a sin, but I see it as the best thing that ever happened to me."

Jane looked over to Father Crowley, and he nodded at her, encouraging her to continue. She took Maura's hand.

"Ma, Maura and I are in love."

"I know." Angela said with a smile. "And I'm so happy for you both."

"You know?" Jane asked.

"Who do you think cleaned up all that spilled pasta and put your shirt in the laundry all those months ago?" Angela asked, chuckling. "Besides, you two aren't exactly _quiet_ if you know what I mean."

"I thought _you_ cleaned it up!" Jane and Maura exclaimed at each other.

"For your penance," Father Crowley interrupted, "you could let me officiate your wedding. When the time is right, I mean."

"Yeah, about that, Father. How do you feel about volcanoes?" Jane asked, pulling Maura closer to her and kissing her temple.


End file.
